Marooned/Transcript
Springs: Deadlift leads a band of scavengers -- scavs -- who used to raid the old Dahl dig site. Colonel Zarpedon imprisoned them, but they escaped when Dahl's digging cracked the moon. *'Athena (if present):' Zarpedon? *'Wilhelm (if present):' Wait, her name's Zarpedon? *'Nisha (if present):' Did you say Zarpedon? *'Claptrap (if present):' Zarpedon? Was her dad a kaiju or something? *'Jack2 (if present):' I'm sorry -- "Zarpedon"? *'Aurelia (if present):' "Zarpedon"? That's appalling. Springs: Anyway, he's got the digistruct key for my Zoomy stations. Killing him will get you into Concordia and make my week. Win-win! (On way to Regolith Range) *'Athena (if present):' Why are we killing Deadlift, again? *'Wilhelm (if present):' So why's this Deadlift guy gotta die? *'Nisha (if present):' What's the story on this Deadlift dude? Why ya want him dead? *'Claptrap (if present):' My sense of post-murder guilt would be lessened if I knew WHY you want me to kill Deadlift! *'Jack2 (if present):' I don't think you ever told me why you want Deadlift killed. *'Aurelia (if present):' Now why am I shuffling this Deadlift chap off his mortal coil? Springs: He's kind of a dick. *'Athena (if present):' ... Is there anything else, or... *'Wilhelm (if present):' Heh, alright. *'Nisha (if present):' ... That it? *'Claptrap (if present):' ... Is that all? *'Jack2 (if present):' Oh, okay. I'm sorry, wait, what? *'Aurelia (if present):' Ah. Lovely. Springs: Well, he also stole my Moon Zoomy digistruct key, stranded me out here, and got really rude when I told him I wasn't into guys. But mainly the being-a-dick thing. Zarpedon: Vault Hunter. This is Colonel Zarpedon. *'Athena (if present):' (snicker) Sorry. *'Wilhelm (if present):' (snicker) *'Nisha (if present):' (snicker) *'Claptrap (if present):' (snicker) *'Jack2 (if present):' Hee-hee! *'Aurelia (if present):' Oh, good lord. Zarpedon: You must leave Elpis. Things are about to get much worse -- I don't WANT to kill you if I don't have to. *'Athena (if present):' Tell that to the people you murdered on Helios. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Nah. Got paid to kill you. Gonna do it. *'Nisha (if present):' That's too bad. Cause I bet I'll really enjoy killing you. *'Claptrap (if present):' Sorry, madam, but my orders are clear: you have commited crimes against Hyperion, and must be brought to justice! *'Jack2 (if present):' Really? Cause you've already, like, killed a WHOLE bunch of people. *'Aurelia (if present):' Darling, I'm simply going to kill you for fun. It's not personal, I just bore easily. Zarpedon: Fine. Do what you will. Zarpedon: Deadlift, this is Colonel Zarpedon. I need you to kill the Vault Hunters headed for your ship. Deadlift: GET BENT, ZARP! I AIN'T TAKIN' ORDERS FROM THE CHICK WHO THREW ME IN PRISON! Zarpedon: They said your jump pads are stupid. Deadlift: I WILL ANNIHILATE THEM! (Enter Dead Drop in Regolith Range) Deadlift: RRRRGH! DO I SPY MERCENARIES APPROACHING ME SHIP?! I WILL SOAR INTO THE AIR AND CRUSH YOU WITH A BUTT-SLAM! Deadlift: HIGH-BROW! (Normal Mode) Brick: Heh. I like this guy. (End Normal Mode) (True Vault Hunter Mode) Brick: This dude's awesome. Tiny Tina: You boys and your cool spacesuits and your muscles. You think you're strong? I can take you. TICKLE ATTACK! Brick: Haha, c'mon Tina. Now stop! Stop -- Tina! Tina, stop it! STOP IT, TINA! Tiny Tina: I WILL OBLITERATE YOUUUUUU! (End True Vault Hunter Mode) (Approach jump pad) Springs: Deadlift uses that jump pad as his front door. You might wanna do the same. Deadlift: I DISABLED THE JUMP PAD! FORGIVE ME, JUMP PAD -- I DIDN'T MEAN IT! Springs: Crap. Better head up to that geothermal substation, see what the damage is. Deadlift: DON'T LET THOSE HOITY-TOITY HYPERION GOONS TAKE ONE ORE STEP! (Thrown Breaker) Springs: Why didn't that work? Oh -- fuse is busted. Got an idea, though: you could be the fuse! *'Athena (if present):' Sorry? *'Wilhelm (if present):' Do what now? *'Nisha (if present):' Huh? *'Claptrap (if present):' Elaborate! *'Jack2 (if present):' What? *'Aurelia (if present):' Beg your pardon? Springs: If you complete the circuit between those two live wires, it should reactivate the jump pad. Just stand between the two sparky bits. *'Athena (if present):' That sounds unsafe. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Sounds dangerous. *'Nisha (if present):' Sounds painful. Hehehe. *'Claptrap (if present):' Uhhhh, is that going to hurt? *'Jack2 (if present):' That gonna burn me or anything? *'Aurelia (if present):' Oh, apologies -- you've confused me for someone who DOESN'T hire people to experience pain for her. That sounds uncomfortable. Springs: Yep! Gonna hurt lots. (Complete Circuit) Springs: Right. Now just go kill the guy so you can get to Concordia. Deadlift: WHY ARE THOSE HYPERION SCREWBAGS STILL ALIVE?! (Use Jump Pad) (Normal Mode) Mordecai: You got to ride jump pads? Brick: I never got to ride a jump pad. Athena: I also witnessed the deaths of many innocent people. Brick: But... jump pads, though. (End Normal Mode) (True Vault Hunter Mode) Tiny Tina: Weeee that looks fun! I wanna ride a jump pad. Brick: Ain't any around here, but I can throw you real far though. Tiny Tina: Do it do it do it DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT. (End True Vault Hunter Mode) (Cutscene) Deadlift: DEADLIFT TIIIIIIME! (Title card: Deadlift -- The Boss Fight Has Landed) (End Cutscene) Springs: There he is! Just kill his dumb ass and I can get you closer to Concordia and finding that jamming signal. Deadlift: I CAN'T WAIT TO THROW YOUR CORPSE ONTO A JUMP PAD AND WATCH IT TAKE TO THE AIR LIKE A... CHILD'S IMAGINATION! Deadlift: THOSE VAULT HUNTERS DIE TODAY, OR MY NAME ISN'T BUCEPHALUS DEADLIFT MCELROY! (Kill Deadlift) Deadlift: MY ASPIRATIONS... Springs: Now find the digistruct key. Must be somewhere around here. (Open toilet) Springs: Bonza! Am I glad to see that! Pick it up! (Pick up key) Springs: Now you've got the digistruct key, you can turn on one a' my Moon Zoomies at the Dahl Waystation. Get yourself there, but be careful -- scavs have taken over that place after the Crackening. (Exit building) Springs: Those oxygen geysers will refill your Oz kit! Just step into one and take a deeeep whiff. (Enter Kraggon Pass) Springs: Elpis was an old Dahl colony way back -- but then the Crackening happened. Lava erupting everywhere had them buggering off pretty quick. They left whole factories here to rot -- equipment just lying around... After a few years the first fleet arrived -- it wasn't the first one here, but that's what they called it. People started living here again. Maybe living's an overstatement -- but people are here. Amongst everything else. Springs: No one really knows why the Crackening happened. But most people you run into will say Dahl caused it -- extracting minerals or something, I dunno. I guess stories don't have to be true to be believed -- they just have to be told. And I tell that one a lot. (Approach Dahl Waystation) Scav: Get over here so we can avenge Deadlift and his sick-ass spacesuit! (Jumping the gap) Scav: Ah, crap, I didn't think you'd actually come! (Insert key) Moon Zoomy: Access denied. Springs: Ignore that. Just smack it. (Melee station) Moon Zoomy: Nevermind! Springs: Good on ya. Now just get a vehicle and come on back. If you wanna kill some kraggons while you're out there, I'm looking to make some corpse jewelry out of 'em. (Enter car) Springs: Make sure to stop by -- I got something that'll get you into Concordia. Maybe you can find your signal there and get back to your ruddy huge space station. (On way to gate) Jack: Hey, you survived! That was me high-fiving myself. They're looking for me, so I gotta go radio silent -- find the jamming signal, shut it down, and return to Helios. (Approaching gate to Serenity's Waste) *'Springs (to Athena):' Athena, did you really take down the entire Atlas corporation? *'Springs (to Wilhelm):' Wilhelm, what are you doing on the outer planets? I thought you made all your money doing security work on the inner worlds. *'Springs (to Nisha):' Nisha, I heard you robbed six bandit camps and a convent. That true? *'Springs (to Claptrap):' Claptrap, what's up with your gear? Steward bots shouldn't be able to wield guns. *'Springs (to Jack2):' What's a low-level Hyperion employee doing making body doubles of himself? *'Springs (to Aurelia):' What brings you to the moon? *'Athena (if present):' I had help. Wonder where they are now... *'Wilhelm (if present):' I may have failed to protect a president from being blown up. Or, wait, no. Orphanage. I meant to say orphanage. *'Nisha (if present):' In my defense, those nuns were dicks. *'Claptrap (if present):' My name is Fragtrap! After the robolution, Jack turned me into a soldier! Apart from the fact I've lost my sense of self, and no longer value human life, it's totally AWESOME! *'Jack2 (if present):' He's got big dreams. And I've got student loans. *'Aurelia (if present):' Well, I was jogging through my turbomansion, horribly bored, and it occured to me that killing hundreds of living things might be amusing! Et voilà! (Returning to Springs) Springs: Good to see ya! Here, take this. It's an Orbatron -- it'll get you into Concordia. ru:У черта на куличках/Диалоги Category:Transcripts